


my lipgloss is cool my lipgloss is poppin'

by orphan_account



Series: edgewater academy [1]
Category: Gugudan (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Coming of Age, F/M, Getting Together, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Camp, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the 2 times mark lee gets pushed into the lake
Relationships: Kang Mina/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: edgewater academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554970
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	my lipgloss is cool my lipgloss is poppin'

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! i haven't written in like a year but here is something i wrote in like 2 hours xD

growing up in rich suburbia meant a lot of things. everyone has at least one housekeeper, everyone went to private school, and every summer meant enrichment camps. enrichment camps ranged from fine art classes, to foreign language, and even boating. some camps were local, being at a country club or gated community, but many travelled farther. one camp that everyone always found themselves at was church camp whether or not you attended church regularly you were there. 

a two hour drive from edgewater was camp genesis, it’s association with the local church pastored by joshua’s father. it had been open since the 1850s or something first a camp for young men in seminary now for high schoolers to sing hymns after finishing up a joint in one of the bathrooms. for mark it wasn’t much different but it was where he first met mina. 

it was the summer between 8th and 9th grade, mark was an awkward thirteen year old with braces and a pimple he just couldn’t seem to get rid of. mina was the opposite, her dermatologist had already cleared her skin at the first site of a blemish and her lip gloss was mesmerizing for all the boys mark’s age. 

mark had moved from up north to edgewater and his parents thought it would be a great idea to send him to camp to meet friends before the upcoming school year. he found himself sharing a bunk bed with the world's tallest and lankiest 14 year old, lucas. he thought lucas was pretty cool and he helped mark meet all the kids he wouldn’t if lucas and his big personality hadn’t been there. 

lucas spent most of his time hanging out at the eastern dock so mark was also at the eastern dock. but today lucas decided the northern dock would be better saying the trees covered better and made it shadier. mark didn't argue; he just followed him past the canteen and the large bonfire they spent every night around. when they made it to the dock lucas drifted away and talked to his friends. 

mark felt weird following him like a little kid, so he decided to swim around for a bit relaxing in the cool murky water before lucas finally joined him. lucas joked about the questionable eggs they had for breakfast while mark laughed along. eventually mark decided to get out not wanting to prune up before zip lining later. he swam to the ladder and stepped onto the dock before shaking his hair out like a wet dog, accidentally shaking all of the water on the girl sitting on the dock drinking a lemonade. 

he apologized profusely after she gasped and grumbled in anger. he grabbed his towel to pat her down only to be met face to face with mina. she smiled at him just before raising her small hand to his chest and pushed him backwards into the lake. mark came up from the water surrounded by laughter from the campers who witnessed. he watched as the girl walked away, lemonade still in her hand and a smirk on her face. lucas later told mark who she was and why it was such a big deal. 

mark prayed that night for forgiveness and maybe some hope of crossing her path again. 

-

on mark's first day at edgewater he sat right next to her. desks pressed together by their english teacher who loved alphabetizing first names and weird seating charts. 

mark didn't speak to mina for about a month after class started. it happens when mark makes the winning touchdown or something like that at the homecoming game. mina walked in monday morning telling him congratulations and handing him a hershey’s kiss. mark says thank you and stares at her twirling her hair for the rest of the period. it continues like that for months exchanging hershey kisses and blushes. 

mark gets his braces off over christmas break and his parents finally give into his begging to go to the dermatologist. he also grows about 5 inches before going back to school in january. he comes back with longer hair and pink cheeks that dimple when he smiles. suddenly all the girls wants to talk to him. he gets a bundle of roses on valentine’s day from anonymous and not so anonymous girls and guys from his year. delivered to him in his english class his desk overflowing onto mina’s with roses and notes from his suitors. mina’s haul is bigger and delivered later in the day. 

mark slips a note in what he thinks is mina’s locker but turns out to be chan’s who he has to explain that the note wasn’t meant for him and mark isn’t gay. he goes back to staring at mina in his peripheral finding her handwriting fascinating but her lip gloss even more facinating. 

it’s when mark and lucas get invited to johnny’s spring break party. mark hadn’t been to a party despite being invited to more than he could count. he shadowed lucas until he lost him. eventually finding himself standing in the living room entryway staying on the outskirts of a game of never have i ever. he thought about how quick he would lose as each statement was bounced around. 

“this could go on a couple of hours you know,” she snapped him out of his internal game her breath warm on his shoulder. he turned around seeing her warm brown hair framing her face along with her newly cut bangs feathering over her forehead. but his eyes drifted down to her gloss a peachy glitter different from her usual pink shimmer. he stumbled over something to say wanted to keep his cool but being so dumbfounded that she was speaking to him outside of school. 

“uh- yeah, i mean- i, yeah i wouldn’t doubt it.” he eventually made it out with something coherent. she laughed at his clumsiness. they eventually found themselves talking in the kitchen until lucas found mark and meiqi found mina pulling them away from each other. 

mina texted him the next morning asking him if he was traveling for vacation. when he told her no she invited him to come to her lake house. he eventually caved bringing lucas with him. 

this time mina didn’t push him in the lake. at least not for a few years. 

not until last summer when she decided she wanted to see other people but failing to tell mark that was her plan. she wanted to branch out, be the heiress she could be and she felt mark was holding her back. mark cried for the next week cried over her laugh, her texts, her pictures, and her lipgloss. 

lucas had to bring reinforcements to pull him out of bed. mark got a job and filled his time with taking orders and going to the gym. mina found herself on a plane more times than not. traveling on her fathers and followers dime buying expensive bags and more lipgloss than she could carry. she cleaned out her closet too, removing her memories with mark. 

but on the first day of class she found herself in a desk pressed beside mark’s in her first period english. he was taller and his arms filled out his uniform more than the previous year. mark tried not to bother her remembered she had begged for space the last time they spoke. mina found herself staring at mark the way he had used to stare at her. she distracted herself by clicking her pen until momo asked her to stop. 

she tried switching classes but no matter her power - or her parents for that matter - she couldn’t get her first period changed. 

mina was mad, mark acted as if she wasn’t there and she wanted to treat him the same but she couldn’t shake him. but more than anything she wanted mark to fawn over her like he used to. she wanted to see him on the verge of drooling just because she smiled at him. 

she found herself changing her hair and wearing clothes she knew he would like to get his attention. but it didn’t work. she thought about pushing him in the lake one more time. maybe he would notice her like the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for getting through this :) 
> 
> hmu 
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/silkysuh) [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/silkysuh)


End file.
